wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Faraon I/6
Rozdział szósty Do pałacu faraona pod Memfisem wchodziło się przez bramę osadzoną między dwoma pięciopiętrowymi wieżami, czyli - pylonami. Zewnętrzne ściany tych budowli, wzniesionych z szarego piaskowca, od dołu do góry były okryte płaskorzeźbami. Na szczycie bramy wznosił się herb czy symbol państwa: skrzydlata kula, spoza której wychylały się dwa węże. Poniżej siedział rząd bogów, którym faraonowie składali ofiary. Na bocznych słupach wyrzeźbiono również wizerunki bogów, w pięciu kondygnacjach, jedna nad drugą, a u dołu - hieroglificzne napisy. Na ścianach każdego pylonu główne miejsce zajmowała płaskorzeźba Ramzesa Wielkiego, który w jednej ręce miał podniesiony topór, a drugą trzymał za włosy gromadę ludzi związanych w pęk niby pietruszka. Powyżej króla stały lub siedziały znowu dwie kondygnacje bogów; jeszcze wyżej szereg ludzi niosących ofiary, a pod samym szczytem pylonów - wizerunki skrzydlatych wężów, przeplatane wizerunkami skarabeuszów. Te pięciopiętrowe pylony, o ścianach zwężających się ku górze, trzypiętrowa brama, która je łączyła, płaskorzeźby, w których porządek mięszał się z ponurą fantazją, a pobożność z okrucieństwem, robiły przygnębiające wrażenie. Zdawało się, że trudno tu wejść, niepodobna wyjść, a żyć ciężko. Z bramy, przed którą stało wojsko i tłum drobnych urzędników, wchodziło się na dziedziniec otoczony krużgankami, wspartymi na piętrowych słupach. Był to ozdobny ogródek, w którym hodowano aloesy, małe palmy, drzewa pomarańczowe i cedry w wazonach, wszystko wyciągnięte w szeregi i dobrane według wzrostu. Na środku tryskała fontanna; ścieżki wysypano kolorowym piaskiem. Tu, pod krużgankami, siedzieli lub przechadzali się wyżsi urzędnicy państwa szepcząc po cichu. Z dziedzińca, przez wysokie drzwi, szło się do sali wspartej na dwunastu kolumnach trzypiętrowych. Sala była duża, lecz z powodu grubości kolumn wydawała się ciasną. Oświetlały ją drobne okienka w ścianach i duży prostokątny otwór w suficie. Panował tu chłód i cień, prawie zmrok, który jednak nie przeszkadzał widzieć żółtych ścian i słupów pokrytych kondygnacjami malowideł. W górze liście i kwiaty, niżej bogowie, jeszcze niżej ludzie, którzy nieśli ich posągi lub składali ofiary, a między tymi grupami szeregi hieroglifów. Wszystko to było malowane wyraźnymi, prawie ostrymi kolorami: zielonym, czerwonym i niebieskim. W tej sali, z wzorzystą posadzką mozaikową, stali w ciszy, białych szatach i boso - kapłani, najwyżsi urzędnicy państwa, minister wojny Herhor tudzież wodzowie: Nitager i Patrokles, wezwani do faraona. Jego świątobliwość Ramzes XII, jak zwykle przed naradą, składał ofiary bogom w swojej kaplicy. Ciągnęło się to dość długo. Co chwilę z dalszych komnat wbiegał jakiś kapłan albo urzędnik komunikując wiadomości o przebiegu nabożeństwa. - Już pan złamał pieczęć od kaplicy... Już myje święte bóstwo... Już je ubiera... Już zamknął drzwi... Na twarzach obecnych, pomimo ich dostojeństw, malował się niepokój i zgnębienie. Tylko Herhor był obojętny, Patrokles niecierpliwy, a Nitager od czasu do czasu mącił uroczystą ciszę swoim potężnym głosem. Za każdym tak nieprzyzwoitym odezwaniem się starego wodza dworacy poruszali się niby spłoszone owce, a potem spoglądali na siebie jakby mówiąc: "To gbur, całe życie ugania się za barbarzyńcami, więc można mu wybaczyć..." W dalszych komnatach odezwał się dźwięk dzwonków i chrzęst broni. Do sali weszło dwoma rzędami kilkunastu gwardzistów w złotych hełmach i napierśnikach, z obnażonymi mieczami, potem dwa szeregi kapłanów, a nareszcie ukazał się faraon, niesiony na tronie, otoczony obłokami dymu z kadzielnic. Władca Egiptu, Ramzes XII, był to człowiek blisko sześćdziesięcioletni, z twarzą zwiędłą. Miał na sobie białą togę, na głowie czerwono-biały kołpak ze złotym wężem, w ręku długą laskę. Kiedy orszak ukazał się, wszyscy upadli na twarz. Tylko Patrokles, jako barbarzyńca poprzestał na niskim ukłonie, a Nitager przyklęknął na jedno kolano, lecz wnet podniósł się. Lektyka zatrzymała się przed baldachimem, pod którym na wzniesieniu stał tron hebanowy. Faraon z wolna zeszedł z lektyki, chwilę popatrzył na obecnych, a potem, usiadłszy na tronie, utkwił oczy w gzyms sali, na którym była wymalowana różowa kula z niebieskimi skrzydłami i zielonymi wężami. Na prawo od faraona stanął wielki pisarz, na lewo sędzia z laską, obaj w ogromnych perukach. Na znak dany przez sędziego wszyscy usiedli albo uklękli na podłodze, zaś pisarz odezwał się do faraona: - Panie nasz i władco potężny! Twój sługa Nitager, wielki strażnik granicy wschodniej, przyjechał, aby złożyć ci hołdy, i przywiózł haracz od pobitych narodów: wazę z zielonego kamienia pełną złota, trzysta wołów, sto koni i wonne drzewo teszep. - Nędzny to haracz, mój panie - odezwał się Nitager. - Prawdziwe skarby znaleźlibyśmy dopiero nad Eufratem, gdzie pysznym, choć jeszcze słabym królom bardzo potrzeba przypomnieć czasy Ramzesa Wielkiego. - Odpowiedz słudze memu Nitagerowi - rzekł do pisarza faraon - że jego słowa będą wzięte pod pilną uwagę. A teraz zapytaj go: co sądzi o wojskowych zdolnościach syna mego i następcy, z którym wczoraj miał zaszczyt zetrzeć się pod Pi-Bailos? - Nasz władca, pan dziewięciu narodów, zapytuje cię, Nitagerze... - zaczął pisarz. Wtem, ku największemu zgorszeniu dworaków, wódz przerwał szorstko. - Sam słyszę, co mówi pan mój... Ustami zaś jego, kiedy zwraca się do mnie, mógłby być tylko następca tronu, nie zaś ty, wielki pisarzu. Pisarz z przerażeniem spojrzał na śmiałka, ale faraon rzekł: - Mówi prawdę mój wierny sługa Nitager. Minister wojny ukłonił się. Teraz sędzia obwieścił wszystkim obecnym: kapłanom, urzędnikom i gwardii, że mogą wyjść na dziedziniec, i sam wraz z pisarzem, skłoniwszy się tronowi, pierwsi opuścili salę. Został w niej tylko faraon, Herhor i dwaj wodzowie. - Nakłoń uszy swoje, władco, i wysłuchaj skargi - zaczął Nitager. - Dziś z rana kapłan-urzędnik, który z twego rozkazu przyszedł namaścić włosy moje, powiedział mi, ażebym idąc do ciebie zostawił sandały w przysionku. Tymczasem wiadomo jest nie tylko w Górnym i Dolnym Egipcie, ale u Chetów, w Libii, Fenicji i w kraju Punt, że dwadzieścia lat temu dałeś mi prawo stawania przed tobą w sandałach. - Mówisz prawdę - rzekł faraon. - Do mego dworu zakradły się różne nieporządki... - Tylko rozkaż, królu, a moi weterani zaraz zrobią ład... - pochwycił Nitager. Na znak dany przez ministra wojny wbiegło kilku urzędników; jeden przyniósł sandały i obuł Nitagera, inni naprzeciw tronu ustawili kosztowne taborety dla ministra i wodzów. Gdy trzej dostojnicy usiedli, faraon zapytał: - Powiedz mi, Nitagerze, czy sądzisz, że mój syn będzie wodzem?... Ale mów szczerą prawdę. - Na Amona z Teb, na sławę moich przodków, w których płynęła krew królewska, przysięgam, że Ramzes, twój następca, będzie wielkim wodzem, jeżeli mu pozwolą bogowie - odparł Nitager. - Młody to jest chłopak, jeszcze pacholę, a jednak z wielką umiejętnością zebrał pułki, zaopatrzył i marsz im ułatwił. Najwięcej zaś podoba mi się, że nie stracił głowy, kiedy mu przeciąłem drogę, lecz poprowadził swoich do ataku. On będzie wodzem i zwycięży Asyryjczyków, których dziś trzeba pobić, jeżeli nasze wnuki nie mają zobaczyć ich nad Nilem. - Cóż ty na to, Herhorze? - zapytał faraon. - Co się tyczy Asyryjczyków, myślę, że dostojny Nitager za wcześnie kłopocze się nimi. Jeszcze jesteśmy chorzy po dawnych wojnach i musimy pierwej dobrze się wzmocnić, zanim rozpoczniemy nową - mówił minister. - Co się zaś tyczy następcy tronu, Nitager sprawiedliwie mówi, że młodzian ten posiada zalety wodza: jest przezorny jak lis i gwałtowny jak lew. Mimo to wczoraj popełnił dużo błędów... - Kto z nas ich nie popełnia!... - wtrącił milczący dotąd Patrokles. - Następca - ciągnął minister - mądrze prowadził główny korpus, ale zaniedbał swój sztab, przez co maszerowaliśmy tak wolno i nieporządnie, że Nitager mógł zabiec nam drogę... - Może Ramzes liczył na waszą dostojność? - spytał Nitager. - W rządzie i wojnie na nikogo nie liczy się: o jeden niedopatrzony kamyk można się przewrócić - rzekł minister. - Gdybyś wasza dostojność - odezwał się Patrokles - nie zepchnął kolumny z gościńca z powodu tych tam skarabeuszów... - Jesteś wasza dostojność cudzoziemcem i poganinem - odparł Herhor - więc tak mówisz. My zaś, Egipcjanie, rozumiemy, że gdy lud i żołnierze przestaną szanować skarabeusza, synowie ich przestaną się bać u r e u s a. Z lekceważenia bogów rodzi się bunt przeciw faraonowi... - A od czego topory? - przerwał Nitager. - Kto chce zachować głowę na plecach, niech słucha najwyższego wodza. - Jakaż więc jest twoja ostateczna myśl o następcy? - spytał faraon Herhora. - Żywy obrazie słońca, synu bogów - odparł minister. - Każ Ramzesa namaścić, daj mu wielki łańcuch i dziesięć talentów, ale wodzem korpusu Menfii jeszcze go nie mianuj. Książę na ten urząd jest za młody, za gorący, niedoświadczony. Czy więc możemy uznać go równym Patroklesowi, który w dwudziestu bitwach zdeptał Etiopów i Libijczyków? A czy możemy stawiać go obok Nitagera, którego samo imię od dwudziestu lat przyprawia o bladość naszych wrogów ze wschodu i północy? Faraon oparł głowę na ręku, pomyślał i rzekł: - Odejdźcie w spokoju i łasce mojej. Uczynię, jak nakazuje mądrość i sprawiedliwość. Dostojnicy skłonili się głęboko, a Ramzes XII nie czekając na świtę przeszedł do dalszych komnat. Kiedy dwaj wodzowie znaleźli się sami w przysionku, Nitager odezwał się do Patroklesa: - Tu widzę, rządzą kapłani jak u siebie. Ale jaki to wódz ten Herhor!... Pobił nas, nim przyszliśmy do słowa, i nie da korpusu następcy... - Mnie tak pochwalił, że nie śmiałem się odezwać - odparł Patrokles. - Zresztą on daleko widzi, choć nie wszystko mówi. Za następcą wcisnęliby się do korpusu rozmaite paniczyki, co to ze śpiewaczkami jeżdżą na wojnę, i oni zajęliby najwyższe posady. Naturalnie starzy oficerowie zaczęliby próżnować z gniewu, że ich awans ominął; eleganci musieliby próżnować dla zabaw, i - korpus popękałby, nawet nie uderzywszy o nieprzyjaciela. O, Herhor to mędrzec!... - Bodajby nas nie kosztowała więcej jego mądrość aniżeli niedoświadczenie Ramzesa - szepnął Grek. Przez szereg komnat pełnych kolumn i ozdobionych malowidłami, gdzie w każdych drzwiach kapłani i pałacowi urzędnicy składali mu niskie ukłony, faraon przeszedł do swego gabinetu. Była to dwupiętrowa sala o ścianach z alabastru, na których złotem i jaskrawymi farbami odmalowano najznakomitsze wypadki panowania Ramzesa XII, a więc: hołdy składane mu przez mieszkańców Mezopotamii, poselstwo od króla Buchtenu i triumfalną podróż bożka Chonsu po kraju Buchten. W sali tej znajdował się malachitowy posążek Horusa z ptasią głową, ozdobiony złotem i klejnotami, przed nim ołtarz w formie ściętej piramidy, broń królewska, kosztowne fotele i ławki tudzież stoliki zapełnione drobiazgami. Gdy faraon ukazał się, jeden z obecnych kapłanów spalił przed nim kadzidło, a jeden z urzędników zameldował następcę tronu, który niebawem wszedł i nisko ukłonił się ojcu. Na wyrazistej twarzy księcia było widać gorączkowy niepokój. - Cieszę się, erpatre - rzekł faraon - że wracasz zdrowym z ciężkiej podróży. - Obyś wasza świątobliwość żył wiecznie i dziełami swoimi napełnił oba światy - odparł książę. - Dopiero co - mówił faraon - moi radcy wojenni opowiadali mi o twojej pracy i roztropności. Twarz następcy drżała i mieniła się. Wpił wielkie oczy w faraona i słuchał. - Czyny twoje nie zostaną bez nagrody. Otrzymasz dziesięć talentów, wielki łańcuch i dwa greckie pułki, z którymi będziesz robił ćwiczenia. Książę osłupiał, lecz po chwili zapytał stłumionym głosem: - A korpus Menfii?... - Za rok powtórzymy manewry, a jeżeli nie popełnisz żadnego błędu w prowadzeniu wojska, dostaniesz korpus. - Wiem, to zrobił Herhor!... - zawołał następca ledwie hamując się z gniewu. Obejrzał się wkoło i dodał: - Nigdy nie mogę być sam z tobą, mój ojcze... Zawsze między nami znajdują się obcy ludzie. Faraon z lekka poruszył brwiami i jego świta znikła jak gromada cieniów. - Co masz mi do powiedzenia? - Tylko jedno, ojcze... Herhor jest moim wrogiem... On oskarżył mnie przed tobą i naraził na taki wstyd!... Mimo pokornej postawy książę gryzł wargi i zaciskał pięści. - Herhor jest moim wiernym sługą, a twoim przyjacielem. Jego to wymowa sprawiła, że jesteś następcą tronu. To ja - nie powierzam korpusu młodemu wodzowi, który pozwolił odciąć się od swojej armii. - Połączyłem się z nią!... - odparł zgnębiony następca - To Herhor kazał okrążać dwa żuki... - Chcesz więc, ażeby kapłan wobec wojska lekceważył religię? - Mój ojcze - szeptał Ramzes drżącym głosem - ażeby nie zepsuć pochodu żukom, zniszczono budujący się kanał i zabito człowieka. - Ten człowiek sam podniósł rękę na siebie. - Ale z winy Herhora. - W pułkach, które tak umiejętnie zgromadziłeś pod Pi-Bailos, trzydziestu ludzi umarło ze zmęczenia, a kilkuset jest chorych. Książę spuścił głowę. - Ramzesie - ciągnął faraon - przez usta twoje nie przemawia dostojnik państwa, który dba o całość kanałów i życie robotników, ale człowiek rozgniewany. Gniew zaś nie godzi się ze sprawiedliwością jak jastrząb z gołębiem. - O mój ojcze! - wybuchnął następca - jeżeli gniew mnie unosi, to dlatego że widzę niechęć dla mnie Herhora i kapłanów... - Przecież sam jesteś wnukiem arcykapłana, kapłani uczyli cię... Poznałeś więcej ich tajemnic, aniżeli którykolwiek inny książę... - Poznałem ich nienasyconą dumę i chęć władzy. A że ukrócę to... więc już dziś są moimi wrogami... Herhor nie chce mi dać nawet korpusu, gdyż woli rządzić całą armią... Wyrzuciwszy te niebaczne słowa następca struchlał. Ale władca podniósł na niego jasne spojrzenie i odparł spokojnie: - Armią i państwem rządzę ja. Ze mnie płyną wszelkie rozkazy i wyroki. Na tym świecie jestem wagą Ozirisa i sam ważę sprawy moich sług: następcy i ministra czy ludu. Nieroztropnym byłby ten, kto by sądził, że nie są mi znane wszystkie gwichty. - Jednak gdybyś, ojcze, patrzył na bieg manewrów własnymi oczami... - Może zobaczyłbym wodza - przerwał faraon - który w stanowczej chwili rzuca wojsko i ugania się po krzakach za izraelską dziewczyną. Ale ja o takich błahostkach nie chcę wiedzieć. Książę upadł do nóg ojcu szepcząc: - Tutmozis powiedział ci o tym, panie? - Tutmozis jest dzieciakiem jak i ty. On już robi długi, jako szef sztabu w korpusie Menfi, i myśli w swym sercu, że oko faraona nie dosięgnie jego spraw w pustyni... Faraon I/6